


Sucker For Pain

by shniam



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lap dancing, Louis teasing Nick, M/M, PWP, Smutty, Songfic, probably other tags that I should add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: Nick comes home to Louis singing 'Sucker For Pain'
Lap dances are involved





	

**Author's Note:**

> the result of being stuck in traffic and hearing 'Sucker For Pain'. A plot bunny hit and refused to leave

Nick opened the door of the flat and threw his keys roughly in the direction of the hall table, “Hi babe...” he called out as he toed his shoes off. Hearing no reply he quickly hung his jacket up and walked through the lounge to the kitchen, “Lou?” There were definitely signs that Louis should be in the house somewhere – X-Box game paused, half full mug on the table, and music coming from the kitchen.

‘....I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down, I’m just a sucker for pain...’

The song wasn’t unknown to Nick, he played it most days on his show, what was a surprise was seeing Louis in the middle of his kitchen in the worlds smallest pair of boxers and using the door of the microwave as a mirror as he fastened what looked suspiciously like the collar Harry wore in his photoshoot. 

“Lou?” Nick’s voice cracked as he tried to hold back a whimper.

Louis slowly turned around and let his hands fall to his sides, “You’re home early,” he said simply. “You look tired, maybe you should sit down.”

Nick let himself be guided to the chair that Louis had placed in the middle of the room. “Wha...?” 

“So eloquent Nicholas,” Louis purred and stepped back, his hips grinding in a circle in time to the music.

‘...I torture you, take my hands through the flames, I torture you...’ 

“Maybe you should just sit back and keep quiet for a minute, eh?” Louis reached behind him and pressed the screen of his phone, the track starting again, “Think you could keep quiet? Not say a thing?”

Nick nodded quickly, his eyes wide as Louis swayed his hips from side to side as he leaned his hands back on the kitchen counter.

“Oh you think you can?” Louis smirked at Nick’s expression, “Well, maybe if you show me you can you might get a present.” Pushing off the counter Louis stepped forward so he was stood in front of Nick. 

‘...I’m a sucker for pain, I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles...’ 

Louis ground down on thin air as Ty Dolla $ign sang, his buttocks skimming the ground as he let his hands travel down Nick’s legs before squeezing his ankles, a gentle reminder to Nick of the matching tattoos they had. As he journeyed back up, Louis pushed down onto Nick’s thighs to push them open.

‘...walk slow through the fire...’

Nick found himself spreading his legs wide as he gripped the seat of the chair. Sucking his lower lip in, he bit down to try and stop himself from making a sound. A small squeak still escaped and at Louis’ raised eyebrow, Nick shook his head; no way was he going to say anything, he was going to do his hardest to be quiet.

‘...I torture you, take my hand through the flames...’

Louis leaned into Nick’s neck and let his lips graze the skin below his jaw, Nick could also feel the occasional brush over his thighs.

“I torture you, I’m a slave to your games,” Louis sang along, his voice barely above a whisper, “I’m just a sucker for pain, I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down,” 

Nick gulped as Louis wrapped a hand around his wrist and gripped tightly, thoughts of the bondage tape in their bedroom flooding his mind.

“I’m just a sucker for pain.” Louis bit down on Nick’s earlobe before pulling away, causing Nick to throw his head back in frustration. When he opened his eyes once more 

Nick found Louis straddling his thighs and his groin within a whisker of Nick’s own.

‘...I been rollin’ with my team, we the illest on the scene...’

Louis rolled his hips provocatively, a dirty smirk on his lips as he kept eye contact with Nick.

‘...I been riding ‘round with the city with my squad...’

It took all of Nick’s efforts not to moan as Louis bent lower, his cloth covered buttocks more than skimming Nick’s thighs.

Louis seemed to take some pity on Nick because as he looped his arms around Nick’s neck he sat fully on to Nick’s lap. Until ‘...won’t hesitate to go straight to your head...’ when Louis appeared to push down harder; at least that was how Nick saw it. Still desperate to not make a sound, Nick pressed his lips together.

Louis gave a smile of admiration and leaned in closer, running his tongue over the shell of Nick’s ear as he purred the chorus, one hand trailing so tantalisingly close to the top of Nick’s jeans that Nick was crying a mantra of ‘pleasepleaseplease’ in his head, begging Louis to release him from the confines of the now too tight denim.

“You’re dying slow but the devil tryna rush me,” Louis deliberately altered the lyrics, smirking as he toyed with the button to Nick’s jeans. At Nick’s raised eyebrows, trying to be as threatening as they could, Louis leaned back and began to undo the buttons on Nick’s shirt as he sang to the song “...you just fuckin’ complain, you aint tough as you claim...” 

Narrowing his eyes, Nick let go of the chair and held Louis by his thighs, pushing up and out of the seat. Quickly adjusting his grip, Nick strode out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, throwing Louis down onto the bed when he reached it.

‘...aint got no other way so we started and finished it, no pain, no gain...’ Whiz Khalifa continued to sing.

‘...got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, for more pain...

Sam Harris’ cries rang in Louis’ ears as he begged Nick for release. As Nick reminded him later, Louis had declared himself a sucker for pain.


End file.
